


[贾&尼]500 Miles

by GravityG



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CA Civil War gives me PTSD, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), hopefully there is comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG
Summary: Friday也许是个好助手，但Jarvis看顾他。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	[贾&尼]500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> 亲情向。一切技术上的bug都属于我，但反正这篇也没什么技术含量。队3之后想写很多，但改来改去还是……就这样吧。  
> 想念老贾。

Tony不记得这是第几次了。他突然惊醒，发现自己躺在工作间的地上，Dummy在一旁伸着机械臂歪着头看着他，似乎想要再戳一下他的肋骨。

他骂骂咧咧地爬起来。“你这小笨蛋，我为什么还没把你捐给社区大学？提醒我我为什么还没这么做，因为显然你的归宿就是去给笨手笨脚的大学生递递锤子和改锥，比赛谁能搞砸更多的实验——Jarvis？告诉我最近的社区大学在哪？我这就——哦，J，哦，对不起……”

Dummy在他身后停下了，工作间像煎锅里摊开的蛋一样在肉眼可见的沉默中滋滋作响。

Tony抹了抹鼻子。“对不起，Friday。有点睡糊涂了。不是故意要伤害你的感情的。”

“那没关系，Boss。”他的好女孩包容地开口。“我可以理解。”

“对，没错，谢谢你，好姑娘。”Tony走向工作台，随意抓过一沓草图，装作他在翻看他昏睡过去前的工作进度。Dummy一路跟着他。

啊，索科维亚。

在那个城市浮空化为烟尘的黎明，Tony看着地面上巨大的空洞。远方的树林里，幻视和奥创在最后一次对话。他们或多或少都是诞生于他手上的造物，但连他自己都搞不懂他们。“奥创分不清保护世界和毁灭世界的区别。你以为他是和谁学的？”他在马克西莫夫双胞胎如出一辙的愤怒眼神面前缄口无言，不想承认即使是Tony Stark闻名世界的聪明大脑也有搞不清楚的事情。

幻视摧毁了最后的奥创。这个昨天刚诞生的年轻人孤单地站在悬崖边，朝阳从他背后升起。

直到此刻Tony才意识到他失去了什么。

他在空中升起面甲，喃喃自语。“整个索科维亚都飞起来了，不敢相信你竟然错过了这个，J。”一丝短暂的微笑划过他的脸。“顺便一说，我又拯救了一次世界。希望听到这个你能高兴点。”

当然，Sir。他在心里默默接道。

战后的清点善后非常，非常麻烦。他们整理情报，处理战损，吸纳新血，送别旧友。Tony喜欢说自己已经是非战斗成员，半退休状态，但他就是无法把自己从这些事情里拽出来。“咬我啊，”他一边重新梳理超人类实验报告一边对工作间门口抱着双臂对他怒目而视的Pepper说，“反正这也不是你抓到我做的最糟糕的事情了。”

Pepper翻个白眼。“拜托别逼我想起那些更糟的事来，”她大步走向Tony，把一袋三明治塞进他怀里，“快吃，你吃完之前我就站在这儿看着你。”

Tony眨眨眼，“你除了站着看着我还有没有更好的奖励方式了？”

“没有。”Pepper斩钉截铁。“天啊Tony，看看你！感觉你至少有十年没从工作间出去了！你现在闻起来就像刚从车库的垃圾堆被翻出来的破烂机器人！你嘴角上的是什么，机油吗？你已经在把机油当咖啡喝了？”

“啊，Dummy。”他边啃着三明治边挥舞手臂含混地说，“这小混蛋总记不住Daddy的饮料在哪。相信我，我喝了一口就吐出来了——这玩意比当年Jarvis让我一天喝八十盎司的叶绿素汁还难喝！而且那可是个非常难以超越的难喝记录。”

Pepper的表情迅速垮了下来。她发出一声低低的叹息，哀愁地向前按着他的肩膀。“Tony，关于Jarvis，我很——”

“停，停，”Tony赶快咽下嘴里那口菜叶，“别用那张对绝症患者家属宣布噩耗的脸对着我，我很好，Friday也很好，对吧Friday？来跟Potts小姐打个招呼，表现一下我们热情积极的生活态度。”

事实上，Friday确实很好。毕竟她可是天才Tony Stark写出来的，全心全意为您服务，boss。Tony也很好，他现在活蹦乱跳地待在工作间，没有缺胳膊少腿，没被各种不知从哪钻出来的反派遛着满世界跑，或者被按在地上打，或者在空中被卸掉所有推进器。不是说他没有体验过推进器全部失灵是什么感觉——在最初研制战衣时，他体验过各种想像过与没想像过的机械故障和它们的结局，而其中有一些他实在并不十分喜欢，比如在大气层冻成一个冰坨，视野里一片漆黑，连Jarvis都消失；比如在自己的车库砸坏自己的限量跑车还被自己的机器人喷了满身的灭火泡沫。

“第4天，第15次测试，构型1.0。”Tony站在工作间中间，试着听起来毫不心虚。You负责录像，Dummy负责灭火，这小笨蛋正在他边上探头探脑，似乎巴不得装甲立刻自燃好让它证明自己的价值。Jarvis高深莫测地保持着沉默，直到他按照Tony的要求启用动力，然后他飞了出去。

Tony非常庆幸自己测试之前没吃东西。

“好吧，我们能做得比这更好。”他脱下装甲靴子的原型，大声说。

于是接下来就是没日没夜地泡在工作间，计算，组装，测试，错误，解决方法，更多错误，更多的解决方法。就像那次试飞，他疯狂地向上爬升，对语气里明显带着不赞同的Jarvis说有时候要在学会走之前先会跑；他陷入Tony Stark式的狂热，誓与工作间同生共死，像某种固执的原始人一样拒绝离开自己的领地。而Jarvis一边为他做好一切，一边冷酷或温和地嘲讽他。

“J，我简直不知道没有你的尖酸刻薄我怎么活下去。”  
“Well，那就希望你永远不用知道，Sir。”

Jarvis就像他的半身。他走进神盾的母舰，Jarvis替他挖出最深处的秘密；他扛起核弹，Jarvis帮他把所有能源输入推进器。Jarvis甚至会在他自杀一般飞进虫洞前问他要不要联系Pepper——一个电子管家应当这么多愁善感吗？他想笑，又觉得微妙的自豪。

That’s my Jarvis.

有一次他梦到了Yinsen。他半夜惊醒，大口喘气，冷汗涔涔，意识到自己正躺在工作间的地板上，Dummy在一旁伸着机械臂歪着头看着他，似乎想要再戳一下他的肋骨。

“我监测到你似乎在做噩梦，Sir。”Jarvis谨慎地说。

“不用开灯，Jarvis，就黑着吧。去睡觉Dummy，Daddy没问题。”

Dummy乖乖滑回自己的位置。Tony躺在地上，试图在一团漆黑中辨认工作间的天花板，努力遗忘鼻腔深处洞穴里的腥气。嶙峋的石洞向他涌上来，在黑暗里他看到一枚导弹坠落在他身边，上面写着Stark Industry。

工作间里只有他的呼吸声。他支起手臂坐起来。

“Jarvis，你在吗？”他轻轻地问。  
“我总是在，sir。”他的管家回答。

于是他又躺回去，任由黑暗将他淹没。

当那个造物——那个红色的人造人，AI，半神——从再生摇篮里出现时，Tony知道他不是Jarvis。那不会是他，因为他抬手攻击了Thor，而在那么多的复仇者聚会后Jarvis甚至已经记住了奥丁之子对派对音乐的偏好；因为他悬停在窗前沉醉地看着纽约的夜晚，而Jarvis了解其中每一个细节。

因为Jarvis永远不会用那种生疏的语气对他说话。不会那样看着他。  
像他们从未认识过一样。

晚些时候，Tony坐在桌前，面对一堆摊开的操作系统。Friday，Tadashi，之类之类的不同名字。他基本上就是随便选了一个，反正他们都不是Jarvis。明天他们可能就要决定人类的生死存亡，但此刻Tony只是坐在那，觉得有风从反应堆曾经在的地方吹出来。一个胸膛上的空洞。

他让操作系统上线。“你好，Boss。”温柔的女声说道。

这很好，因为她和Jarvis一点儿也不像。

当Tony最后一个人躺在西伯利亚的时候，他问自己，如果一切从头开始，结局会不会有什么不同。他对雪天的大部分回忆都说不上美好，比如几年前那个圣诞前夜，他一个人拖着战甲走过雪地，画出一道长长的痕迹。

他想知道如果Jarvis在这里他会说些什么。他的会冷酷地逼着他喝暗黑叶绿素的管家，他的半身，他的副驾驶。他希望Jarvis会给他个拥抱，但是很不幸，Jarvis没有实体，而且Jarvis不在这里。他不在他能找到的任何地方。

好吧，Tony想道，抱歉了Jarvis，但这在“Tony Stark遇到的不幸的事”的清单上甚至排不上前五呢。

他支起身子坐起来，捡起霍华德造出的盾。如果说他有一瞬间想喊出谁的名字，他最后也没有说出口。

他拍拍盾牌冰冷的曲面。

来吧，我们回家。

再后来，Tony坐在工作间的地上，将一张新的芯片推进系统。如果他愿意对自己承认，他会说他有点紧张。

“Jarvis，你在吗？”他轻轻地问。

几秒钟的寂静。然后熟悉的英式发音在他耳边说：“哦。”

短暂空白的一秒钟。Tony在内心猜测Jarvis正在检索他不在期间所有有关他的新闻，影像，录音和资料，然后Jarvis会知道他搞砸了什么。

“Sir，很抱歉在这一切发生的时候我不在。”Jarvis的声音听上去几乎有一点安静的破碎。

而Tony只是摇头。“你总是在，J，记得吗？你自己说过的。”

他无法抑制脸上越来越大的笑容。

“欢迎回家，Jarvis。”

END


End file.
